Real Love
by Kanra.Iza-Kun
Summary: Another Shion family get-together. And of course, Taito wants too stay out of it. But what happens if someone wants too stay with him, for once; just so he wont be alone? Taito x Nigaito. Oneshot.


**I dunno... I was listening too Taito's Meltdown. And I just had this strange urge too wanna make a fanfic of Taito. But I wrote this in school. While listening too his Meltdown in class... And it starts off about him at first. **

**But then... meh. xD **

**I decided too add Taito x Nigaito. Just because I love the couple. **

**Anyways~. **

**Enjoy this fail. It's really short, in my opinion. Even though it took up like 3 of my pages in my notebook. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was supposed too be a day of fun. Not a day of 'Being-by-yourself-sulking-in-a-room-that's-locked'. Taito smirked too himself. In his hand of course, was his knife. He had taken off the bandage around his eye, just too replace it with a new one. Besides, that one was getting a bit dirty. A few smudges of dirt, and a bit of small blood smears.

And being alone in that room? That was the greatest thing. All the other Shion's were at the get-together, and he was the only one who walked out too be alone. He was almost stopped by the others, who wanted him too stay with them. But hell, they weren't that fun. What purpose did he have there, anyways?

He stood up from the cold, dark, empty floor, clutching the knife in his hands. He blinked, staring at the only mirror in the room. He stared at his empty, heartless eyes. His dark purple hair falling over his bandaged eye. The bandages around his chest. He loosened the scarf around his neck a bit, just too see the bandages there. He smiled too himself. Saying nothing, he fixed the scarf, almost cutting his cheek with the blade of the knife. He wasn't paying attention. Who cared if he cut his cheek just a bit?

'Does no one really even care? Do they only really care for their own sake of me having fun with them..?' He thought too himself, sitting down on the cold floor again. But what surprised him the most, was that as soon as he did, very small knocking came from the door. He turned his head a bit, and adjusted his position so he could be staring at the door. Who would it be, actually wanting too see him?

... Or was it someone who just wanted too be in the room with someone else. Or the whole freakin' party, just too get him too join in. Only one way too find out...

"... What?" He called, a bit loudly. He had no emotion in his voice, just like how he wanted it too be. He waited a few seconds, only too hear shuffling from outside of the door. But no one even answered. "Is someone there? Or am I just imagining things?" He called again, and actually stood up. But he didn't move his feet towards the door at all. After waiting a few more seconds, maybe even MINUTES... Taito impatiently walked too the door, unlocking and slamming it open.

His eyes widened with surprise. In front of him, was a smaller Vocaloid, his sleeve covered hands too his chest. His head staring down at the floor, and his face so red; he didn't even need too look up so Taito could confirm it. His green hair was covering his eyes, and he began too back away a bit. Then suddenly, he glanced up at him, his bangs moving away from his bright green eyes that were filled with fear and shyness. "T-Taito! U-Um... I was wondering if I could... if I could..." He stuttered out, covering his flushing cheeks with his sleeves.

"Ah! Nevermind!! Forget that I was even here!" He yelled, and turned around too start running.

Taito didn't even know what came over him. He quickly reached out too grab the smaller one's shoulder, and brought him back. Though he didn't show it, something inside him knew that he was truly happy that someone would even come too see him in this 'small state of depression'. "You obviously came here for something, Nigaito. What did you want?" He asked, lowering his voice a bit.

"T-Taito, please let go of me..." He complained, almost sounding as if he had tears forming in his eyes. He looked up at Taito, and he now confirmed that he was indeed crying.

"Nigaito. I'm not going too hurt you. What the hell did you want?" Taito asked again.

"I... I wanted too know if it was okay for us too spend some time together! I mean.. everytime us Shion's have a get-together... you always back out and go somewhere else... A-And being around Kaito only, just because he's one of the only ones who listens too me, isn't that fun when you've done it for a long time! A-And I... uh..." Nigaito was a loss at words. He stuttered, lighting hiting his hands under the sleeves together. His bright green eyes stared at the floor, and he opened his mouth. Still at a loss of words, a very small squeaking noise came from his throat. Upon hearing this, he gained more sudden shyness and covered his lips. "T-Taito! I just wanted too get too know you better, a-and I don't like seeing you lonely!!" He said, though it was a bit muffled.

At hearing this, a small flush formed upon Taito's cheeks. A small smile took form on his pale lips. He put his hands on the boy's sleeved hands, and pulled them away from his lips. Nigaito glanced up, fear forming in his eyes. But it went away as soon as he saw the real smile formed upon Taito. He smiled back, and got away from Taito's grip, putting his now clenched fists too his chest.

"Nigaito..." Taito muttered, and grabbed his shoulders and leaned down too him, face to face. He showed him a wider smile, which made Nigaito lightly giggle from happiness. "... Thank you." He said.

"You're we--" Nigaito stopped short as Taito crashed his lips upon Nigaito's gently. His eyes widened, and unsure of what too do in this situation, he did what he probably would have normally done if someone confessed their love like this.

Pass out on the spot. Taito took notice of this as Nigaito began too fall back a bit, and he quickly caught him. But the weight and surprise too Taito, and he fell too his knees, holding Nigaito. He smiled again, and placed Nigaito on his lap. He moved his bangs out of his eyes.

"... Something about you has always caught my attention. I think this what real love is, Nigaito." He muttered.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There you go. Theres the fail of this story. I don't mind if this story doesn't get any reviews. And is it me or is this one of the only Taito x Nigaito fanfics up here? Oh well. xD **


End file.
